doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2013 2012-presente (L.A) (103 episodios) }} MAD es una serie animada estadounidense de género comedia creada por Kevin Shinick y producida por Warner Bros. Animation. Basándose en la revista del mismo nombre, cada episodio es una colección de cortos animados parodias de programas de televisión, películas, juegos, celebridades y otros medios de comunicación que utilizan diversos tipos de animación. La serie se estrenó el 6 de septiembre del 2010 en los Estados Unidos, por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. En Latinoamérica su estreno fue el 2 de abril de 2012. La serie es muy parecida a otra serie animada de Cartoon Network para adultos llamada Pollo Robot, del bloque para adultos Adult Swim. Reparto Nota: El programa no presenta una cantidad considerable de personajes fijos; salvo algunas pocas excepciones, todos los personajes son episódicos. Reparto base de actores recurrentes (temp. 1, 2 y 3) *Alejandro Urbán *Julian Lavat *Arturo Castañeda *Claudia Urbán *Marina Urbán *Héctor Moreno *Daniel Lacy *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Gerardo Reyero *Oscar Flores *Alejandro Villeli *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo Trejo *Igor Cruz *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Martín Soto *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Mendoza *Sergio Morel *Manuel Bueno *Patty Urbán *Emilio Prado *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Eduardo Ramírez *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Gustavo Melgarejo Reparto base de actores recurrentes (temp. 4) *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Leyla Rangel *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Moisés Iván Mora *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Eduardo Garza *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Blas García *Rene García *Cristina Hernández *Francisco Colmenero *Dafnis Fernández *Arturo Cataño *Bruno Coronel *César Árias *Humberto Solórzano *Analiz Sánchez *Guillermo Coria *Martín Soto Personajes episódicos * Artículo principal: Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD Muestras multimedia MAD Episodio 1 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 2 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 3 - Español Latino MAD - Episodio 4 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 5 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 6 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 7 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 8 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 9 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 10 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 11 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 12 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 13 Snott Pilgrim vs. El Maravilloso Mundo De Disney Malcolm En La Tierra Media MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 14 Parque Pokémon Emergencias Triple W Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Episodio 15 Crees que Puedes Entrenar a tu Dragon para Bailar? YoGagga Gagga! MAD Episodio 16 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 17 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 18 (Español Latino) - Te Crees KarateKid? El Camaron De Bel Air (Sin Censura) MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 19 Hops Naruto 210 Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 20 Ko-Bee la Historia de una Abeja Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 21 Temple de Oso Ni un Fan de la Montana Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Episodio 22 Enredo Social SmallVille Desaparece a Clark Español Latino Sin Censura - YouTube MAD Tv-Temporada 1,Episodio 23 "Twigh School Musical Hora de AVenganza"(Español) Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 24 ArThor Seductor Inmortal La Teoria Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 25 No más Croak La Oficina X Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 26 Código de Fuerza Flammable (Música MAD) Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 1 Linterna Rio Thomas La Locomotora Imparable Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 2 Capitulo 2 (Español Latino Sin Censura) MAD Episodio 29 Kung Fu Pachoncito Destruye lo que construye MAD tv - episodio 30 - Piratas de la pubertad Konan el Kardashian MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 6 Cowboys Thundercats Los Felinos Comicos Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Episodio 33 Pitufidormers 3, El lado oscuro de la Luna Azul El Fred Caminante MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 8 Los Juegos X Escuela de Minas Criminales Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Episodio 35 El extraño Mundo de Gordon Como conocí a su momia MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 10 Bailando con Wolverine Bolitas de papa Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 11 La Desaparición El Aprendiz Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD episodio 38 español latino Beisbol Z Ositos verdositos MAD-episodio- 40 Español Latino MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 14 Capitán America Mis Sobrenaturales Dulces Español Latino MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 15 La Isla de Los Juguetes Inadaptados Santa Español Latino Datos de interés *En la serie, hay actores de doblaje participantes que parodian sus interpretaciones: **Gerardo Reyero, quien es la voz de Superman en Superman IV y en recurrentes spots de Cartoon Network, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Renovación al Extremo: Edición Hogar: La Fortaleza de la Soledad" y "Superheroes, son como nosotros!". ***Curiosamente tras interpretar a Aquaman en el segmento "Aquaman Contra Salvaje", repitió el personaje en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. **Andrés García, quien es la voz de Humungosaurio en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena y Supremacía Alienígena, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Ben 10 Franklin". **Arturo Cataño quien es la voz de Mordecai en Un show más, parodió este personaje en los segmentos "Enredo Social" y "Rio-A". ***Arturo confirmó en su Ask que no interpretó a Mordecai en el segmento "Guerreros Sogún Normales" ''porque no lo llamaron. **Juan Carlos Tinoco, quien es la voz de Hulk en la serie Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, parodió este personaje en el segmento "''Hora de A-venganza" y "La Fiesta de Halloween de Los Vengadores". Tambien, hizo un cameo como John Cena en Hannah Montana y repitió este papel en el segmento "Wwe compró un Zoológico". **Arturo Castañeda repitió su papel como Harry Potter después de haberlo interpretado en La Piedra Filosofal en el segmento "Pociones 11". **Gonzalo Curiel repitió su papel como Stan Lee después de haberlo interpretado en la serie La teoría del Big Bang en el segmento "Los Mediocres". **Martín Soto repitió su papel como Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel después de interpretarlo en la película Una aventura extraordinaria en el segmento "La vida de la rima". **Magda Giner repitió su papel como M luego de interpretarla en Casino Royale,'' Quantum of Solace y 007: Operación Skyfall'' en el segmento "James Bond: Envialo a Todos". **Analiz Sánchez repitió su papel de Rainbow Dash de My Little Pony en el segmento "Mi Pequeño Brony y Bernstein". **Miguel Ángel Leal repitio su papel de Ash Ketchum de Pokémon en el segmento "Pokemonsters Inc." luego de interpretarlo desde la temporada 13 . **Rubén Trujillo hizo de Mike Wazowski en el segmento "Pokemonsters Inc.", quien ya lo habia doblado en el corto El nuevo auto de Mike. ***Ademas doblo a James P. Sullivan en el mismo segmento, parodiando asi un papel de su hermano Víctor Trujillo. **Ricardo Tejedo repitió su papel de Gollum en el segmento "La dieta adelgaza de Gollum". **Enrique Cervantes repitió su papel de Bane en el segmento "Bane y Kate", despues de haberlo interpretado en la pelicula Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us ***También en el mismo segmento Sergio Gutiérrez Coto Interpreta a Batman/ Bruce Wayne tal como hizo en la trilogía del Caballero Oscuro. **Francisco Colmenero repte de Bilbo Bolsón en "Gandalf, el Demoledor" y de Santa Claus en "Los Otros Guardianes" también como Papá Pitufo en los segmentos "Papá", "The Lex Factor" y en "Agents of S.M.U.R.F.S". **Mario Filio y Moisés Iván Mora repiten sus papeles de Ralph, el demoledor y Reparador Félix Jr. respectivamente en el segmento "Gandalf, el Demoledor" luego de participar en Ralph, el demoledor. **José Antonio Macías repite su papel de Beto en el segmento "La Teoría del Big Bird". ***También Eduardo Garza repite su papel de Big Bird. **Esteban Siller repitió su papel de Gargamel en los segmentos "El Factor lex" y en "Papá" antes de fallecer. **José Antonio Toledano repetirá su papel de Finn en el segmento "1600 Finn". ***También José Arenas repetirá su papel de Jake. *También hay actores que participaron en parodias basadas en series y/o películas en las que son parte del proyecto en si, pero en vez de doblar a sus personajes interpretaron a otros: **Elsa Covián quien es la voz de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Pinkie Pie en el segmento "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra". (curiosamente ella fue la voz piloto de Pinkie Pie, en el episodio de My Little Pony). **Analiz Sánchez quien es la voz de Rainbow Dash en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Twilight Sparkle en el segmento "El Burro de Ajustes". **Herman López quien es la voz de Al McWhiggin en Toy Story 2, participó como Sr. Cara de Papa y Jam el cerdo alcancía en el segmento "Bolita de Papa y Tiaras". **Juan Carlos Tinoco quien hizo la voz de Jiggy en la película Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood, participó como Johnny Bravo en el segmento "Erase una vez". También ha doblado al actor Dwayne Johnson en las películas Rápidos y furiosos 5in control y Rápidos y furiosos 6, mientras que en esta serie dobló a Vin Diesel en los segmentos "Rápido y Curioso" y "Fast Hive". **Ricardo Mendoza quien es la voz de Melman en las peliculas de Madagascar, participó como Burro en el segmento "'Outtagascar". **Alejandro Villeli quien es la voz de Gimli en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, participó como Gandalf en los segmentos "La carpeta del anillo de Gandalf", "El Hobbit Hip Hop" y "Pociones 11". **Claudia Urbán, quién es la voz de Ann Perkins en la tercera y cuarta temporada de Construyendo un parque, participó como Leslie Knope en "Construyendo un parque jurásico". **Óscar Flores, quién es la voz del Rey Helado de Hora de aventura, participo como Finn en "La Tierra antes de la Hora de Aventura" **Sergio Morel , quién es la voz de Gene de Un Show Más, participó como Mordecai en "Guerreros Shogún Normales" *Sin embargo, hay actores que no pudieron repetir papeles en parodias de sus shows a pesar de estar en el reparto del episodio en cuestión: **Arturo Castañeda no repitió su papel como Robbie en la parodia de Victorious, "VICTORioso". **Gerardo Reyero no repitió su papel como Han Solo de Star Wars en los segmentos "Han Solo y Gretel" y "Negociador Jedi", tapoco repitió su papel como Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr., personaje intérpretado por Jim Carrey, de la película Los pingüinos de papá, en el segmento "Kung Fu Pachonsito". *Muchas palabras asi como nombres tuvieron una traducción improvisada: **En el segmento "La Guerra de las Ganancias", se menciona a los "midiclorianos", ''cuando la palabra originalmente fue traducida en Star Wars episodio I como "midiclorias". **Durante en segmento '"Piratas del Caribe en el País de Nunca Jamás", al Capitán Garfio se lo llama en dos ocasiones como Capítán Hook (nombre original en ingles). **En el segmento ''"Thundercats, los felinos cómicos", la palabra Meme fue traducida como medida, dando un sentido inexplicable en su mención. En su siguiente mención: '"El lobo meme", se mantuvo tal cual tres veces. **En el segmento'' "¿Quién lo viste mejor?", se menciona a la banda ''Kings of Leon, donde su nombre fue traducido como Reyes de León. **En el segmento "Yo Gagga Gagga", cuando se menciona al rapero'' T-Pain'', este se tradujo como T-Duele. **En el segmento "Odio a Mis Tortugas Ninjas Adolescentes", ocurren dos controversias con las traducciones. En primera, el titulo original en ingles es una combinación del título clasico de la serie "Las Tortugas Ninja" '(Turtle Ninja Mutant Teenagers) y el del programa '"Odio a mi hija adolescente" (I Hate My Teenage Daughter). El error radica, en que el titulo de la serie en todas sus adaptaciones siempre ha sido simplemente como'' "Las Tortugas Ninjas", por lo que la inclusion de la palabra "adolescentes", representa una novedad en cuanto a las traducciones. ***El segundo error ocurre con un chiste que solo se entiende en inglés, cuando Destructor le enseña a su pareja un perfume que por sus siglas forman la palabra popo (P.O.O.). La broma entra en controversia cuando los ingredientes son traducidos como Menta, Orquideas y Naranjas, los cuales juntos no forman la palabra traducida, por lo que la inclusión y el resultado de este chiste, quedan completamente ambiguos. **En el segmento '"El Fred Caminante", cuando Tom Hanks repite el nombre del segmento lo llama exactamente igual a su título original "The Walking Fred". **En el segmento ''"Gollum sigue"'' se menciona a la trilogía El señor de los anillos como El rey de los anillos. **En el segmento anterior a '''"Gollum sigue" sale un letrero de "library" pero se menciona como libreria, un error de traducción pues es biblioteca. **En el segmento "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra" se traduce la frase "Yay, friends" como "Hola amigos" cuando en la serie original, esta se traduce como "Viva". **En la parodia "Pociones 11", se menciona a Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place como Los Brujos de Waverly Place. **La traducción de "TransBOREmores" en el episodio 3 fue Trans-aburri-dormes mientras que para''' "TransBOREmores 3: Dark Side of the Blue Moon"' del episodio 33 fue ''Pitufiformes 3: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna Azul. **En la parodia "Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes" ''cuando se menciona a la película Las ventajas de ser invisible se tradujo como Lo bueno de ser penoso. **En la parodia ''"Pokémon de interés" en la versión en inglés se hace referencia a la serie Gravity Falls de Disney, en la parodia es traducido cómo La gravedad cae, perdiendo la referencia. **En la parodia "ParaMorgan", se hace referencia a que cada vez más celebridades están realizando Voice acting (actuación de voz). En la parodia, es mal adaptado como doblaje. El doblaje se refiere al proceso de cambiar los diálogos de un idioma a otro, no al startalent internacional. **En la parodia "Suma Imposible" (Addition Impossible), se llama a ''Cráneo Rojo (Red Skull) como Cara Roja. **En la apertura del episodio ''"Yo soy Lorax / Circo familiar moderno", se menciona a la pelicula "Valiente" como Valor. **En la parodia "Dol-Phineas y Ferb-allena", se menciona al dragón Chimuelo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón como Toothless (nombre original en ingles). En su aparición siguiente, "¿Crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar?", sí se tradujo como Chimuelo. **En el segmento "The Land before the Land before Time", la serie de películas La tierra antes del tiempo fue mencionado como "Pie Pequeño en busca del valle Encantado", título que se le dió a la franquicia en España. **En el segmento "Ancient Greek MythBusters", se menciona a Cazadores de Mitos como Los asesinos de Mitos. **En el segmento "Tom y Jurado", se menciona a "Mouse M.D." como "El doctor ratón", cuando la parodia fue traducida como "Doctor Mouse, Diagnóstico Médico". **En el segmento "La vida en rimas", se menciona a Una aventura extraordinaria como La vida de Pi, título de esta película en España. ** En el segmento de "El Hobbit: Hip Hop" Bilbo es llamado por su apellido en ingles y no como Bilbo Bolsón. *'En el segmento ''"La Guerra de las Ganancias", al Conde Popó se le inserta inexplicablemente un acento oriental con una voz media-aguda, cuando en inglés en realidad su voz es una imitación a la grave voz de Christopher Lee, sin acentos orientales. *En el segmento '"The Walking Fred", en ingles el personaje parodia de la actriz Julia Roberts menciona "mi carrera terminó después de ´Larry Crowne", la parodia de Tom Hanks pregunta al publico si en verdad fue una mala película, a lo que Julia Roberts le responde que "nadie sabe debido a que nadie la vio". En el doblaje, Julia Roberts dice "mi carrera no puede terminar en una parodia", seguido Tom Hanks argumenta que "las parodias de MAD no son tan malas, ya que tienen 'actorazos' ", seguido dialogo de Julia Roberts se mantiene intacto, haciendo que el chiste haya sido adaptado de manera confusa. **En el mismo segmento se puede escuchar a Alejandro Urbán decir algo asi como "hago buen doblaje" y "me da miedo doblar a las niñas", aunque no se logra escuchar muy bien. *En el segmento "Sassie", el personaje homónimo le dice al narrador "Don Panchito", haciendo referencia a Francisco Colmenero, famoso por ser el narrador de varias producciones. *Arturo Castañeda hizo parodias de personajes interpretados por su padre Mario Castañeda: **Jim Carrey en el segmento "Kung Fu Pachoncito". **Bruce Willis en el segmento "El Fred Caminante". **Goku en el segmento "Béisbol Z". *La parodia "Ay Carly" consta de dos partes con un curioso doblaje: para la versión en inglés, la primera parte usó un ingles comun, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando en español con dejo mexicano. Para el doblaje latino, la primera parte usó un español neutro, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando con acento estadounidense. * En el episodio "El Artista de Artes Marciales Mixtas", debido a que es una parodia de cine mudo, por lo general, centrando su trama en la parodia de la película "El Artista", no se traducieron los insertos, por lo que en los letreros, se sobrepusieron subtítulos forzados en español, incluso en los diálogos mudos de los personajes, cuando estos aparecían en pantalla para dar a entender lo que decían, siendo esta hasta el momento, la única vez que esto sucede. * En la versión en inglés, la canción Singing in High School del episodio uGlee se escucha también en los segmentos Los efectos menos conocidos del calentamiento global y GleeVR de los episodios 3 y 26 respectivamente. En el doblaje, en el episodio 3 no se escucha nada y en el episodio 26 los cantantes hablan en lugar de cantar. * Para el episodio 26 se tradujo la cancion "Flamable" por parte de Claudia Urbán. Sin embargo para el episodio 65, en el segmento "FUERAgascar" la cancion aparece pero dejada en inglés. * El programa carece de un criterio de censura lógico tanto en doblaje como en corte de escenas: ** En el episodio "Grey's En Anime", se muestra la ropa interior de una chica por el viento que levanta su falda. ** En la mayoria de episodios se censura la palabra "estúpido", llevando a muchas situaciones de confusión. ** En el episodio "Qué Onda", Carl dice "Han convertido nuestra casa en un '''prostíbulo' italoamericano" pero en la versión original dice "''They've turned our house into an Italian-American '''meat factory (carnicería)", mostrando claramente una intención vulgar, que sorprendentemente no fue censurada por CN. **Se han cortado escenas de sangre en "Todo es mejor con Ninjas", "Baila con Wolverine", "Buzz: Identidad Desconocida" y "Spy vs. Spy". Mientras que otras escenas más violentas se mantuvieron. ** En el episodio ''"Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra", se censuro una escena donde se menciona el nombre de Pinkie Pie, ("Hola, soy Pinkie Pie"), fue remplazada por "S''oy pequeñita y rosadita".'' *Mucho segmentos tienen distintos nombres en diferentes episodios o incluso dentro del mismo episodio. ** El segmento '"This Day in History" es llamado Un día como este en el episodio 15 y Este día en la historia en el episodio 26. ** El segmento "MAD Ask the Celebrity" ''es traducido como ''"Pregúntale a una celebridad", "Preguntarle a una celebridad", "Pregúntale a un famoso", entre otros en distintos episodios. ** El segmento "Scroog'd" es traducido como "Avarolandia", "Avaro" y "Tacaño" en el mismo episodio. ** El segmento "Hole in the Great Wall" es traducido como "Un agujero en la gran muralla" y "Un agujero en la muralla" en el mismo episodio. Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por TBS veryfunny